Technical Field
Various embodiments of the disclosure and their implementation relate to p-n junction diodes, and more particularly diode selector arrays used notably in non-volatile memories such as resistive memories (RRAM) or phase-change memories (PCRAM).
Description of the Related Art
Usually, the memories of the RRAM and PCRAM type comprise a memory plane comprising memory cells designed to store a binary data value, with a matrix arrangement in rows and columns. The access to a row generally takes place via a metal track referred to as word line and the access to a column generally takes place via a metal track referred to as bit line.
The controls for accessing the memory locations of the memories of the RRAM and PCRAM type can be formed by a selector array comprising diodes, which may for example be disposed under the memory plane of the memories.
In summary, each memory cell is connected to a word line and to a bit line, and the various configurations of the voltages applied to the word and bit lines allow a data value in a memory cell to be read, to be programmed or to be erased.
Each memory cell is connected in series with a diode of the selector array whose forward or reverse conducting state or non-conducting state, depending on the voltages, allows a given memory cell to be selected.